Prompts Fills
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: A Group of Prompt Fills requested by anyone who reviews or sends me a pm, it can have timetravel, male pregnancy and a lot of others, but principally SLASH, HP/LV or HP/TR
1. Casual Sex

**Prompt:** The Second Wizarding war with Voldemort is dwindling down and peace contracts are being drawn between Light and Dark. Harry however doesn't concern himself with war anymore and is living peacefully in London. One night, on one of his peaceful nightly walks, he meets Voldemort who proposes Harry to spend one night with him. However, they weren't to know the consequences of that casual one night's sex.

It's up to you to decide what those consequences will be... Pregnancy, soul-bonding, etc...

**Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt by** Stillnight

**Pairing:** HP/LV, HP/TMR

**Warnings:** minor character death, slash, casual sex, mpreg, prompt fill

**Nr words:** 2.261

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

**Prompts - Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) Facebook Group Page**

**–Casual Sex–**

They said you are the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, you have to fight our wars, you have to fight for us. That's what they said. But a teenager is still just a child and people tend to forget that when they are caring about themselves, even if such teenager is older for his age he still is just a child. So after Dumbledore's death, killed by his own protégé Severus Snape, everyone turned for Harry Potter for help. Harry was only 16 not yet of age at the time, he looked at the Minister and at the journalist waiting for his answer and gave the only suggestion a person his age could give at the time "Make a deal with him, stop this war". There was quite the scandal after that. How could Harry Potter, their Chosen One, their Light Lord, decide to make a deal with the Dark Lord himself?

People tend to only care about themselves and always expect a hero to save their ass and when the person they put their hopes on doesn't act as they expect they put the blame on the person.

By the time Harry arrived his Uncles house that summer he had already received a dozen howlers and others letters trying to rationalize with Harry to rethink his actions that would lead to their demise. And when Harry made 17 and the blood wards around the house disappeared and some 'friends' came to fetch him… He was gone. According to his Uncle the Freak had left their perfect un-freak house the very first day he arrived.

The Minister still tried to keep his way but when Voldemort become even more vicious after the news came out of the Boy Who Lived mistreat at the hands of muggles there wasn't much he could do but to agree to a deal.

**–CS–**

"Here we are…" The black haired male said with a smile in place. He was carrying a carrying case and laid it on the counter where he opened the lid to show the costumer. "Leo is all good and ready, sir. Aren't you, big boy?" the black haired, green eyed male asked to the dog which barked back while waving its leg happily.

The costumer smiled and petted the dog happily.

"I was so worried. It's good that he is back to health. You really are a magic worker."

"I do my best. It was quite easy actually, nothing that a long night sleep wouldn't fix."

"Nonsense. Now how much do I owe you, and don't dare to tell me like last time that it's nothing!"

When the costumer and his restored to health dog left the house the black haired man sighed and leaned down behind the counter to fetch the owl treats. The black haired male approached a white owl that he had in the room and gave her the owls' treats, he's only companion. The doorbell rang, making the man almost groan but he managed to control and instead a huge smile spread over on his face before he turned and approached the counter.

"In what may I help you?" he asked nicely.

A tall black clothed man approached and laid a huge snake on the counter. The black haired male looked at the snake - that barely fit on the counter - that apparently had a huge belly…

"I was told you are the best when it comes to animals. My pet is sick, she must have eat something that did her some wrong or something, truth is that she can't digest it and it is stuck inside her."

The black haired man had to will his chuckle away and took a hand to the 'pet' and petted its head. It was a splendid animal that much he could tell.

"I see… I don't think there is much I can do with the indigestion, maybe just reduce with the big food."

"Excuse me?"

"May I ask if your 'pet' is female?"

There was a silence as the man assimilated what the black haired man had said until…

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes, sir. She must be about to lay her snakelings. If you want I can deliver them but normally such big animals prefer to do it by themselves on their nests."

The black haired man looked up to the costumer with a smile, he couldn't quite decipher the face but probably the hood and the sunglasses helped to conceal his face. The costumer looked up at the black haired green eyed male with a sneer, or what he supposed was a sneer, and was probably ready to mistreat him when he suddenly stopped.

"Anything else?"

There was a huge silence before the man grabbed the snake and left. The young male sighed and passed a hand through his hair. Some costumers were really dumb. He approached the door and closed it, locking it. He really wasn't with mind enough for any more annoying costumer that day.

**–CS–**

"Here you go." The black haired male looked up confused as the bartender served him a drink. "A man in black over there paid this one for the raven emerald." The bartender explained, pointing with his head to a man by the counter.

"Thank you."

The bartended nodded and left. The black haired picked the drink and showed it to the stranger in thanks before taking a sip. It wasn't the first time people bought him drinks. It probably wouldn't be the last either. Returning down to his notebook he felt more than saw the stranger approach and sit before him.

"May I know your name?" the voice was smooth and deep.

"Who wants to know?" he asked instead not looking up from his notebook that he was writing on.

"Tom."

It was such a simply answer, but the black haired male hadn't expected an answer. He was used to the person to keep asking for his name over and over until they gave up and would move onto what they really wanted off him instead of a straight answer. He looked up to the stranger, it was the man from the other day. The pregnant snake guy.

"Harry. How's your pet?"

"She's good. Full of moods and desires, now that she understood her 'illness' and is taking advantage of that."

Harry grinned amused.

"You talk as if she was your wife." He argued and drank a gulp of his drink.

"More like my big Sister."

Harry hummed.

"Have one of those… my owl is practically my big Sister or even Mother with the way she looks after me. Although you must be the very first costumer I hear talking about their pet as if they could actually understand their language."

It was stupid actually. He knew there was one language that would allow people to speak to snakes… but only two people in the whole world managed to speak it. Harry himself, also known as Harry Potter, and the infamous Lord Voldemort. And the chances that this man was actually Lord Voldemort was atrocious. Voldemort would kill him on sight for sure. Even if Harry had left the Wizardry World behind it still looked for him.

"She may not speak English but she sure can express her quite viciously." Tom retorted, making Harry snicker. Just the idea of that big snake with a temper was hilarious. "Do you came here often?"

Harry shrugged.

"Every night." He answered truthfully.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged again and looked to what he had scribed into his notebook, knowing full well that to any other person he was drawing considering how many times Hermione had screamed his ears off because of his lack of classes notes. It was quite hard for him to actually write in English now that he thought about it. That's what happens when you write almost full time in Parselscript.

"Where do you live?" Harry looked up with a raised eyebrow. "It's getting late, I'll walk with you there."

"I don't have a house." Harry admitted and wondered why he had said that.

The man stood and pulled Harry up, pulling him with him out the bar and grabbing Harry's notebook on their way out.

"How many hours do you normally stay in that seat until you find someone ready to share a bed with you?"

Harry wondered how the man knew so much, could he have talked with the bartender.

"Normally if until close I haven't find anyone the bartender lets me sleep in the couch."

"Don't you have enough money for a house?"

"All the money I win goes for the animals I treat and for the shop." Harry answered with a shrug.

Harry frowned when he saw Tom pulling him inside a hotel, with no issues he got them a room and pulled Harry to the lift.

"It is a dangerous life your run by." Tom hissed.

Harry shrugged and the lift doors opened and the two left going for their room. Harry entered looking around wide eyed at the amount, the silk, the huge bed…

"Having fun?" Tom's voice asked and Harry blushed, realizing he had jumped on the bed. "Don't be embarrassed, some people nowadays things is for others a luxury."

Harry nodded laying down on the bed looking at the ceiling. It was a really good bed.

"I normally don't ask this, but… what did it?" Harry wondered out loud, making Tom hum inquisitively from wherever he was around the room. "The reason for you to want to fuck me?"

There was a silence that Harry wondered if he had been too direct. Some men did like to pretend that it was not supposed to happen after all.

"When did you start to sleep around for a roof over your head?" was the returning question.

"I had a girlfriend, we broke up and I moved away… instead of dealing with my feelings I started to wake up in random people houses every morning."

A body sat on Harry's side on the bed.

"And when did it pass to men?"

"Was drunk. No cute girls ready to let me stay in…" Harry shrugged not looking away from the ceiling.

There was a hum that Harry found rather uncharacteristic from Tom and then Tom was with an arm on each side of Harry's head and kissing him.

"Who needs a cute girl when they have you warming their bed?"

Harry smiled while a blush spread over his cheeks, he wasn't that used to this quite of compliments.

"Are you going to take those sunglasses and that hood off? It is a little odd, although people do have some odd kinks."

But before Harry could continue Tom kissed him again, pinning him to the bed. So no taking off the 'mask'.

Harry had been with a quite 'few' men some liked to pin Harry down and take their share and be done with it, others were more careful and made sure Harry enjoyed it. But Tom… Tom surpassed any other Harry ever taken before. He managed to make the make sure Harry is enjoying and the pin down and the fuck so hard Harry won't be able to walk straight in the morning so well together that Harry wondered how that could be possible.

**–CS–**

Harry smiled amused at seeing Tom enter the bar and approach, sitting at his side.

"Again?" He couldn't help but ask the black haired grey eyed man before him.

"I told you, who would want a cute girl when they could have you warming their bed?" the man retorted yet once again.

Harry grinned and raised his glass.

"You pay then."

"Don't I always?" Tom retorted with a smirk before grabbing Harry's hand over the table.

It was a simple movement but it always gave Harry the butterflies. Harry never really understood why Tom hidden his beautiful face until after their first time and probably never would've.

**–CS–**

Voldemort looked at Harry Potter as the young male slept on their bed in the muggle suite in the hotel he had practically bought for him and Harry. Harry wanted to live a muggle life and as much as Voldemort sneered at the idea he wouldn't stop him. Harry didn't need to know that the reason 'Tom' only took his sunglasses out the next day was that whatever had happened during their casual sex had re-emerged all his horcrux in his body making him almost whole and giving him his old looks back.

Voldemort looked from the window back to his male lover. Yes, Harry didn't need to know that his Tom was actually Lord Voldemort. Harry didn't need to know that the reason 'Tom' kept returning every night was that the idea of another man taking what was his angered him… even if this was supposed to only be casual sex to Voldemort it was so much more. After all… Dark Lord's don't share beds with anyone. And Harry didn't need to know that Voldemort had located every male and female Harry had had sex with prior and had killed them… Dark Lord's don't share at all!

Voldemort smirked at hearing Harry groan as he moved on the bed. Harry would probably have to use his magic in the morning so he would manage to walk and pass it on as if it had been nothing. Voldemort approached and laid again on the bed passing an arm over Harry's chest where a little round was starting to appear. Voldemort wondered if he should warn Harry that it's not just females snakes that can get pregnant…

**The End!**

* * *

Hi

This is a prompt idea given by _**Stillnight**_ on Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) Facebook Group Page, hope it is good enough ^_^

If you want to find the group just look for Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) on Google or Facebook, I'm sure you'll find it.

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Casual Sex Sequel

Prompt: Casual Sex Sequel, where Harry finds out that he is pregnant and his reactions. Maybe Voldemort comes out about who he really is

**Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt by** Spinkavampire

**Pairing:** HP/LV, HP/TMR

**Warnings:** slash, mpreg

**Nr words:** 2.261

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

**Prompts - Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) Facebook Group Page**

**–Casual Sex Part 2–**

Harry was not in a good mood. He had spent the last couple hours throwing up and he couldn't handle anything in his stomach. It was driving him nuts! He needed a bed. He wanted to be night already so he could crawl all the way to the bar so Tom would pick him up - while Harry would groan that he wasn't a damsel in distress – and take him to their hotel room. Hotel… would Tom be angry if Harry went directly to the hotel? It was not like Harry was in the mood for sex today and…

Harry sighed when his belly turned around. Closing the shop it was. Harry put himself on Sirius bike and drove to the hotel parking lot where one of the men that worked there immediately picked it from him to go park it and went inside to courter.

"Yes?"

"Tom's room's key." Harry mumbled.

The man looked at Harry and then smiled.

"Oh. Of course, mister." The man said before grabbing Harry's door key. "Do you want me to leave a note for your older Brother?" the man asked.

"Tell him I don't feel so well today and that I went directly to bed." Harry responded before going to the lift but before the door closed one of the hotel staff entered after him. Harry looked at him confused at seeing him approach and stand at his side. "Yes?"

"For in case you need me, sir."

Harry nodded and leaned against the lift wall and when the doors opened the man helped him out and into Harry's and Tom's room where he helped Harry to the bed before leaving. It felt good to have a soft pillow under his head.

Harry woke suddenly at feeling something cold on his forehead. Harry opened his eyes to see Tom there with a wet handkerchief that he was using on Harry's forehead.

"The clerker said you aren't feeling too well."

Harry closed his eyes again.

"That wet forehead thing feels good." He mumbled and Tom chuckled continuing with the handkerchief. "I passed the whole morning in the toilet throwing up. By lunch I decided to take advantage of you and came to the bed."

"And you should've come sooner. Is there any animal in need of vigilance at the shop?" Harry hummed affirmatively and Tom stood. "I'll take care of that."

"You can't even deal with your pregnant snake." Harry argued but not daring to move wouldn't he throw up on the man.

"I know people." Tom answered before leaving.

Harry groaned putting his face on the pillow missing Tom already. Not that Harry doubted that the other man was rich enough to sustain Harry and all the pets he would've want to heal back on, after all he did pay a suit in a hotel every night just so he could be with Harry. Harry wasn't stupid Tom was dead onto him but Harry wasn't ready for something more than casual sex… after Ginny he had promised himself to never commit himself. But there was something about Tom that…

"There, one of my men is heading there. Do you want me to get you a doctor?"

"Just want that wet thingy." Harry groaned, Tom approached and in no time Harry felt the wet material on the back of his neck. "Much better."

**–CS–**

Harry made sure one more time that his forehead was hidden with his hair and entered St Mungos.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked without looking up.

"I think I need a healer scan." Harry said.

The woman wrote something on a blue parchment and gave it to Harry.

"Floor 3." The woman said disinterested.

Harry looked to his parchment and went to the lift going to the third floor. As soon as he arrived he asked a woman there with a nurse outfit where he could go to the toilet and then all but run in there. Harry all but jumped when a cold hand appeared on his forehead keeping him still as he threw up.

"Easy, sir. It's all right." The woman's voice he had asked where the toilet was said steadily. "For how long are you like this?"

"A whole week. My friend advised me to go to the hospital." Harry mumbled leaning against the healer, he was just so tired of this all.

"You think you can stand? Or do I need to call for help?" Harry shook his head and the woman stood and walked away, returning not long later with someone who helped Harry stand and took him to a room where they laid Harry on a hospital bed. "Your name?"

"Harry." Harry mumbled and closed his eyes.

**–CS–**

Harry opened his eyes to see that he was on a hospital bed. He must likely had fallen asleep.

"Mr Harry. Good morning." Harry looked to see his healer entering his hospital room. She approached and picked a flask from Harry's bedside table that she helped Harry drink. "Better?"

Harry nodded, feeling the vitamins potion starting to act at once.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Oh… nothing's wrong." Harry frowned confused, he definitely had heard wrong. "Don't interpret me wrong. You have no illness, actually you couldn't be more fit."

"What about the throwing up?" Harry asked.

"You were raised by muggles, am I correct?" Harry nodded. "I suspected." The woman sat on the bed by Harry's side. "Well, you see… In the Wizardry World it's not only females that can get pregnant." Harry's eyes grew. "When the wizard's magic is powerful enough on its own two males can get pregnant, if not they use magic potions to help or even turn to a healer for help."

"It can't be… I can't be… I'm not…"

"You are mister. I contacted my colleague who is specialized in male pregnancy and he will be the one in touch with you." Harry nodded numbly looking down at his belly. "May I ask how you did it?" Harry hummed inquisitively. "Potions?" Harry shook his head. "On the natural? Wow you must really be powerful. What about the Father?"

"I… am I really pregnant?"

"Yes, Mr Harry."

"I… Tom's muggle." Harry answered, because it had to be Tom. It just had to. He had been the only person Harry had been seeing for the past couple of months.

The healer frowned.

"That's not good. In the past you would receive a pass to be able to tell your lover about it, but now the Dark Lord made a law where it is complete forbidden for the muggles to find out about magic… and you can't explain him this without telling him about magic."

Harry took a hand to his mouth. So besides getting pregnant he had to choose the baby or Tom? And all this because of Voldemort!

**–CS–**

"Hi Harry." Harry looked up when Tom entered the hotel room. "Did you went to the hospital?" Harry nodded. "And what did the doctors said?"

"That it's the floo. They gave me some pills, I'll be good in no time." Harry answered with a smile while wanting to cry inside.

Tom hummed and approached kissing Harry on the lips.

"Does it means I can have my body back?" Tom asked mischievously.

Harry grinned and nodded, hugging Tom with his arms pulling him down and to the bed.

**–CS–**

Voldemort hissed angrily, walking from one side to the other on his office. Where the hell had his Harry hidden himself into? Why had he just ran away the next morning? Why…

Voldemort sighed and stopped to look out the window. Harry, where are you?

It had been months since his lover had disappeared, he just wanted him back! He had even left his owl behind! Voldemort looked to the side where Hedwig was in her perch not moving a muscle. Voldemort had even brought Harry's once best friends to his office to try to animate the damn owl, it hadn't worked!

Voldemort felt someone entering in his hotel room thanks to the wards he had put on the place and frowned angrily. He had given complete orders so only he and Harry would ever be allowed in the room, not even room service he wanted there, for in case Harry would return he would know. Why where those damn muggles allowing various people in his room?

Voldemort apparated to the hotel and climbed to his room, entering angrily to stop dead on. A black haired menace with green emerald eyes was sitting on the bed and two carrycots by his side.

"Hi…" the bastard dared to mumble.

Voldemort wanted to kill him. To attack him. To…

Voldemort approached quickly and pulled his Harry up, pulling him to his arms and kissing him.

"Don't ever, ever disappear on me like that." Voldemort hissed to Harry's lips to realize Harry was crying,

"I'm sorry, I..." the nineteen looked back to the carrycots and then back to Voldemort. "I had to go…"

Voldemort frowned and approached the bed, not letting go of his Harry – wouldn't he disappear again – and saw two babies inside the cots. Voldemort tensed. Of course Harry had been pregnant when he had gone. Harry thought 'Tom' was muggle and Voldemort had made sure that muggles wouldn't find out about magic…

"Did you went to the black market?" Voldemort asked.

Harry blushed putting his face on Voldemort's neck.

"They're mine."

There was a silence as Voldemort assimilated what Harry said. Those were Harry's, what meant that they were Voldemort's, but 'Tom' was muggle what meant that 'Tom' couldn't know.

"I thought we had agreed on just having sex with me." Voldemort hissed pulling Harry even closer, just the thought of someone else touching what was his…

"I love you."

Voldemort tensed and looked down at the dead red Harry. Voldemort looked at the children again with a sigh.

"You are going to move in with me, Harry!"

Harry nodded not arguing. Voldemort leaned down and kissed Harry, showing him with his mouth what he felt instead of with his words. He would have to buy a muggle house for the four of them where he would have muggle things… but at the least he would have Harry warming his bed. Besides Harry wouldn't need to know that his 'Tom' was Lord Voldemort.

**–CS–**

Running away from Tom was the hardest thing on him, Harry had ever done. Until then Harry hadn't realized how much he cared for Tom, that was until he run. He knew how to hide, how to escape from Voldemort and his men as the man suddenly had raised the price on his head ten times. Until he had left Tom behind he had always thought of Tom as a sex buddy, no commitments. But when he left he started to miss Tom and just the thought of someone else daring to touch him disgusted him – already the healer was hard. That was when he realized that he and Tom had never been just sex, that Tom's looks where more than sex desire. Tom had fallen for Harry, probably in the same day the two had met but had accepted this just sex deal just to keep Harry close because it was better than no Harry at all.

Harry looked at Tom sleeping on the bed peacefully with their two twins between them. Harry wanted to tell Tom about magic, about him being the Father but he couldn't and it hurt him ten times.

"Sleep Harry." Tom hissed and Harry blushed closing his eyes. "In no time our children will wake up and you will be too tired to watch over them."

Harry grinned. Tom could not know that he was the Father, but he still took Harry's twins as his just so he could have Harry back and for Harry that made him the best lover he could have ever hoped to get. Now he just had to make sure he wouldn't get pregnant again, he certainly wasn't looking for to be away from Tom again.

**The End!**

* * *

Hi

This is a prompt idea given by Spinkavampire who requested a sequel

If you want to find the group just look for Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) on Google or Facebook, I'm sure you'll find it.

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	3. Casual Sex Final Part

**Prompt:** Casual Sex Sequel's sequel, where Harry finds out that Voldemort is 'Tom'

**Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt by** Krysania (Tat) _(AO3)_

**Pairing:** HP/LV, HP/TMR

**Warnings:** slash, mpreg

**Nr words:** 2.261

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

**Prompts **

**–Casual Sex Part 3 and Final–**

Harry shivered as another burst of magic made the cabinet's doors explode. Harry run to grab a baby, Tom following grabbing the other while looking around as if confused. Immediately Harry prepared the twins bottles and the two served them milk. Harry looked at Tom as the man was looking at the cabinet's door.

"I… can explain." Harry mumbled.

Tom looked at Harry and then back to the baby in his arms that he was feeding.

"Explain what? That our children are hungry? Or about the fact that I will have to scream at some men for being unable to make a wood door handle heat? I mean the room is hot, but it needs to be because of the twins!"

"Tom, I…"

Tom approached and pecked Harry on the lips. Whining tears at the corner of his eyes Harry looked down at the baby in his arms. They were getting stronger and were having more accidental magic in a week than Harry ever remember having in all his life. The green eyed baby looked at him, tears at the corner of her eyes from when she had been crying for her milk. Tom wasn't stupid, he was far from it. Harry wouldn't be able to hide it from him for much longer. He had forgotten that the children would have magic as well… he had hoped…

"Remember what you told me when I've met our daughters?" Tom asked.

Harry looked up at Tom surprised but then smiled and nodded.

"I love you."

Tom nodded.

"Right back at you." The other male said and Harry's smile grew. Tom couldn't find it in himself to say the words but he knew how to show it in other ways. The baby girl in Tom's eyes whined. Tom looked down at her amused. "And right back at you as well, my precious Hematite."

Harry snorted making Tom threw him a glare.

"She has a name you know?"

"Well, she is my Daughter. I have the right to call her as I wish to." Tom argued.

"What does it mean anyway?"

"It's a gemstone… the same tone as her eyes."

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Tom would find a name like that.

"If I didn't knew better I would say that you hate her name."

"And I do. Honestly! Who in their right mind call a baby girl the name Thomas?"

"It's Thomae." Harry pinpointed, what only made Tom groan and baby Mae laughed at hearing the sound from her Papa, probably thinking he was playing with her. "It's Greek and it means twin."

"And it's also your way of giving her the Thomas name." Tom argued angrily.

Harry rolled his eyes yet again and stood picking Mae from her angry Papa and took her and her twin Lillian back to their cribs.

"I definitely don't see your issue with your name. I happen to love the name. I don't see you having an issue with Harry and it is also a very common name."

"Because Harry is a name of princes." Tom argued. "And because it suits you."

Harry approached and kissed his stubborn lover.

"Well Tom suits you as well." Harry moaned against Tom's angry lips before walking away and out of the bedroom.

**–CS–**

Harry took a deep breath as the telephone booth descended downstairs to the Ministry of Magic atrium. His twins were one in each arm with a lightning spell. Finally the telephone booth stopped and Harry nodded thankfully as a man in Ministry robes immediate opened the door for him. Harry went to weighting wand counter where he was immediately welcomed by a wizard whom helped Harry, picking Lilith as Harry took his wand out from where he saved it in his bag. After the man was done, wand saved in the bag at Harry's back and the twins in each side of Harry's arms he moved to the lift. Luckily at the time there weren't many people so he didn't had to wait long in order to enter the lift.

"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

Harry saw as the five people in the lift left, leaving him alone.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

Harry took a deep breath and then the woman's voice announced:

"Level One, Minister of Magic's office, Small Conference Room and Grand Conference Room."

Harry left the lift and walked the corridor with two doors on each side, one for each conference room Harry supposed, and one at the end. Finally Harry arrived there and still holding the children he knocked. It didn't take long for someone to came open the door. There was a small desk by the side and the man before him could only be Voldemort's secretary.

"Have an appointment?" the man asked with a sneer.

Harry had to contain his retort, he could see why Voldemort had chosen him. Harry noticed that in the small room there were a couple of chairs and a door that Harry suspected was to Voldemort's office. Harry entered the small room and sat on a chair, putting a twin in each leg of his.

"Tell the Dark Lord that the Boy Who Lived is here." Harry said not deeming the man another look.

Mae seemed calm and was looking around as if trying to understand what was going on, but Lillian didn't enjoy being moved around for long and was most like about to cry. At once Harry grabbed her toy and pacifier from his bag in order to calm her down.

"Harry." Harry looked up at hearing his name to see Lord Voldemort before him in all his serpentine glory. "What are you doing here?"

"Weren't you looking for me?" Harry argued while tensing, he didn't like the idea of seeing that wand so close to his twins… but he couldn't leave them alone at home.

Voldemort moved back and offered the way to the office. Harry picked the twins again and stood entering.

"Do you want something to drink?" Harry shook his head. "Hot water for the children?" Voldemort added.

"No, thank you. It's still early." Harry answered and laid Lillian on a couch before taking his bag again and taking the portable crib out, laying it on the floor and laying the twins inside.

Harry turned to Voldemort whom had sat before his desk and offered Harry a chair before his desk. Harry approached and sat.

"It's been three years. I have to say I didn't expect to see you appearing here."

Harry took a peek at the children.

"I didn't come to deliver myself." Harry hissed and saw as Voldemort leaned back on the chair in silence. "I live in the Muggle World and have no idea of living with or fighting for the Wizardry World." Voldemort nodded, not answering. "The children other parent is a male muggle. My healer said that you have forbidden any and all contact between muggles and wizards. The children are starting to do accidental magic. There's so much that I can explain without telling him about magic. So, Voldemort, I've came here to promise you that I will never raise my hand or wand to you and your men – unless you and them attack me first – if you allow to tell the man I love about magic and that the children are actually his and not some random woman I fucked."

Harry finished and crossed his arms, looking the other way. He wished Tom was there, he would know what to say and how to say it in order to persuade Voldemort.

**–CS–**

Voldemort looked at his lover as the man requested him the means to tell Voldemort's muggleself about magic. Harry really was a Gryffindor daring to come to the Dark Lord in person when his head was so prized just so he could tell a 'muggle' about magic. Voldemort looked at their twins laying on the portable crib Voldemort had bought Harry a while ago so he could take them to his animal-store. He could allow Harry to tell 'Tom' the truth… Harry would probably wonder why he would allow without thinking twice. Or he could tell Harry the truth.

The first one was really tempting but Voldemort knew that he could never fake to be a muggle finding out about magic. That just wasn't whom he was. Not even for Harry. Even if that meant have Harry in his arms.

Voldemort stood and saw as Harry's shoulders tensed even further. Even though the young male had said he wouldn't fight his hand was etching for his wand. Voldemort looked at his two gems and then at his lover whom was looking at him directly, having stood to put himself between Voldemort and the twins. Voldemort let the glamour he had around himself disappear and Harry's eyes grew his mouth opening wide. The Dark Lord and the Minister of Magic approached his male lover and hugged him close kissing him with strength, knowing that as soon as Harry would think straight he would leave and not return… again.

"Wha…?" Harry's mouth started, but was apparently unable to finish his question.

Voldemort let his forehead fall on Harry's one.

"I'm Tom. Nagini was the snake I took to your veterinary establishment. I left when I realized you were Harry Potter… but I couldn't resist to return and meet you at the café. It wasn't even in my mind to have sex with you… at first I just wanted to make sure no one would touch what was mine. I mean I claimed you when you were a baby, or at least that's what I kept telling myself… but as we kept meeting I realized that it was more than that. And then you got pregnant and didn't I hate it that I couldn't tell you what was going on with your morning sicknesses… you have no idea how I was worried when you just disappeared. I was so worried that I forgot to look for you in the hospital… by Merlin I even bought a muggle house just so you would be close to me at full time."

Harry's hand found Voldemort's robes and Voldemort felt as the other grabbed it with strength.

"I…"

"You have every right to hate me. I actually didn't expect for you to don't join two and two together but…"

"SHUT UP!"

Voldemort frowned but obeyed, more because he was surprised at Harry's outburst than for anything else. There was a moment of silence as Voldemort knew Harry was assimilating everything. Suddenly one of the man's hand released his robe and moved up punching him. Immediately Voldemort undid the alarm that would alert the Aurors if he was attacked, his lover had every right to be angry.

"I hate you!"

"I expected that…" Voldemort started only for another hand to come directly at him, that Voldemort grabbed at once. "Harry…"

"Do you have any fucking idea how horrible it was to stay away from you? Do you even thought how I felt? You made me fucking fall in love with this shadow of your past, a muggle shadow of what you would have been… I'm sure you must have been having the time of your life!"

"Anything I told you and acted around you was the real me." Voldemort argued.

Harry shook his head walking back ways.

"No… you just used me. You…"

Voldemort tried to approach Harry but before he knew it Harry had fled, tears in his eyes. Voldemort sighed massaging his eyebrows before he looked at the crib. Harry never went anywhere without the children… Harry had really freaked out to forget his baby girls. Voldemort approached the fireplace and threw floo powder into the fire.

"Hermione Granger, came to the Ministry's office at once." He said into the fire and stepped away approaching Harry's baby bag and took the baby bottles out. Voldemort looked at the fire as it turned green and the young witch he had called showed up. Voldemort approached and put the two bottles, the canteen with hot water and the milk powder in a small Tupperware on her arms. "You know how to prepare muggle bottles I suppose?" the muggleborn nodded afraid and confused. "Their names are Lilian Hermione and Thomae Ridley. They are Harry Potter's twins." The muggleborn looked at the twins at once wide eyed. "Granger!" The young witch turned to him at once. "Lilian and Mae will stay in this office until Harry comes to fetch them by the end of the day or until I'll take them with me home at the end of the day, whoever comes first. No one besides you, me and Harry are allowed to touch the children. And if Harry does came do make sure it is him."

Granger nodded and Voldemort returned to his desk, he had work to do. As much as he wanted to be the one taking care of the twins he had others things he needed to do. Voldemort looked up as Harry's once best friend easily prepared the milk bottles for the twins.

"Serve Mae first, the grey eyed one. Lilian is calmer and easier to calm down while Mae gets jealous if she ears her Sister being feed before her. I do not know when was the last time that Harry changed their diapers."

The witch nodded and picked Mae, checked her diaper before sitting with her on the couch and gave her the milk.

"Sir, can I ask who is the other parent?" Granger's voice asked as she was playing with both twins that were sitting on her legs.

"Me." Voldemort answered before he picked what he would need for that afternoon meeting. Voldemort looked at the two twins who seemed to realize he was leaving, like they usually did, and - with a glare at Granger if she dared to say something - he approached and kissed both girls top of the heads. "See you later my precious gems."

The girls babbled back and he left, making sure to give his wayward secretary of his to let Harry in if he would've return.

**–CS–**

Voldemort stayed by the twin's door room as Granger sang both girls a lullaby. Finally the two left the room, closing the door with careful so they wouldn't wake. Voldemort pointed to a door by the twins room left.

"There's a free room them." Granger nodded in silence. "If you need you may go fetch your clothes and any other thing you'll need… I don't need to say that the twins' existence and their connection to Harry is to stay in this house, do I?"

"Yes, sir." Granger stated before leaving.

Voldemort went to the kitchen and fetched himself a muggle whisky sitting on a chair. He missed Harry already and it was just the first night…

**–CS–**

Harry entered 'Tom''s muggle house and climbed the stairs in silence making sure to avoid the steps that made noise and opened his twins room's door. Inside there was a brown haired woman trying and failing to calm down the twins. Harry entered, closing the door behind him. At once the woman turned and Harry's eyes grew. Hermione Granger in person was with his two baby girls in her arms as she tried to sing them to sleep.

"What was the first thing I ever told you?" the twenty years old witch asked at once.

Harry frowned confused, wondering why she would ask that… unless Voldemort would have told her to make sure it was Harry.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Harry answered. "How did Ron react after the answers to the questions you asked me after we returned from D.A.'s meeting before Christmas?"

Hermione won a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"He rolled on the floor laughing like crazy." She answered and Harry approached at once kissing her on the cheek before taking both twins to his arms who relaxed at once. "They missed you… obviously."

Harry nodded, not quite managing to smile back.

"I did too. I missed my baby girls as well."

"I was talking about their other Father as well." Hermione argued sitting on a chair by the side. Harry glared at her and Hermione chuckled before pointing at the two beds. "I didn't see you as the type to like this kind of rooms."

"He… he picked them. I picked the names so he said that it was only fair." Harry answered and Hermione nodded. "Where…?"

"In the kitchen with a glass of whiskey in hand." Hermione answered not needing for Harry to finish. "Did you two fought?" Harry shrugged, how could he explain her the truth? "Whatever he did I'm sure that he regrets it. He really cares for you and the twins… I mean he is living in a muggle house with you, isn't he?"

Harry looked at Hermione, then went to the door - that Hermione opened with magic - and run downstairs to the kitchen, entering the half open door to see Tom… Voldemort, or whatever he was called, on a chair with a glass of whiskey in hand and a bottle half empty by his side.

"To… Voldemort?"

The other male looked at him and laid the glass on the table before he offered Harry the chair next to him. Harry approached and sat before the man looking at him in silence.

"Madder or calmer?" the man asked politely.

"Calmer." Harry answered. "Anything of what you said during my visit been truth?"

"Everything." Voldemort answered.

Harry nodded looking down at his twins who were asleep on his arms. Harry stood and approached the man, kissing the man on the lips.

"You'll sleeping in the couch tonight… and the coming nights." He warned and Voldemort smirked nodding. "Night."

"Night my precious."

Harry went upstairs, Hermione was at the kids bedroom's door looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry limited to nod and entered his bedroom, preparing the twins portable crib next to the bed and laid there, Hermione hugging him from behind.

"I thought that maybe you had died when He contacted me because he had Hedwig and she was unreachable… but now he called and you had his babies…"

"I'm sorry… but you had decided to stay in the Wizardry World, remember?"

"I remember."

"What happened to you after I was gone?"

"He won, I returned to my seventh year and spent half the time arguing with… Her." Harry hummed, knowing that Hermione meant Ginny. "I graduated and He himself gave Ron the means to became an Auror. Ron accepted of course." Harry nodded turning to his friend. "Then he asked me what I wanted to do with my life. I joined the law department and help reformulate the Wizardry World laws because of the way they see the Muggle World. Of course everything has to be approved by Him, but… you understand."

"Things are better for muggleborns."

Hermione nodded.

"But because me and Ron were your best friends also means that we are the people to go to to ask about what you would've do and why and when. Me and Ron got used to that. We attempted at dating, it didn't work it out. Remember Fleur's younger Sister? Gabrielle?"

Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Ron and Gabrielle?" Hermione nodded making Harry roll his eyes. "Well as long as he's happy…"

"Look who's talking!" Hermione argued amused and Harry rolled his eyes again. "Fred and George's job have been going well… I may have passes a law or another to give them more leverage…" the girl added blushing, making Harry snort. "They don't like that He can call me whenever he feels like… I've been staying over their shop in Diagon Alley… I kind of… been dating Fred."

"I'll talk with him tomorrow about that." Harry argued and Hermione nodded. "And tell Gred that if he hurts you I'll come back from the dead to kill him."

Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"I'll tell him that."

**–CS–**

"Can I ask you something?" Harry hummed inquisitively as Fred and George helped Harry's baby twins to open their birthday presents. "Why Ridley?"

Harry smiled amused and turned to his lover. It had been 5 years, only now did he wonder?

"Because I think that deep down I knew that my 'Tom' was Tom Marvolo Riddle. I wanted to name her after you… Thomae Ridley was the most appropriate."

"So you called a muggle's daughter after your parents' killer?" his lover retorted amused.

Harry shook his head.

"No. I named our Daughter after you, Tom."

Voldemort, or Tom as Harry called him, hummed and pulled Harry to himself kissing him.

"Yeck!" two identical voices said disgusted.

Harry looked contented as his twins were looking at both her parents in revolt. Identical green and grey looking at Harry and his lover, although that was the only thing that differenced them as they had both inherited a mix between Harry and Tom being practically identical.

"Is there something wrong in showing your Dad what I feel for him?" Tom asked at the two little menaces.

"You don't show us how you feel like that." The two argued in unison. "Why do you have to show Dad?"

"Because your Dad is my lover and you two are my daughters." Tom argued before he approached and picked both them up kissing both them on the cheek. "And because your Dad would be jealous if I would start to show my feelings to everyone the same way I show him."

Harry snorted as the two girls giggled. He was still the Dark Lord and a bastard most of the time… but inside this house he was merely Harry's lover and the twins' father. Any visitor that they invited knew better than to think less of the man because of the way he acted around his family…

If anyone would've want to talk… they should start with Harry and how it had all started with casual sex with a muggle.

**The End!**

* * *

Hi

This is a prompt idea given by _**Krysania (Tat)**_ from AO3 who requested a sequel to the sequel, so here it comes the final part there won't be another one!

If you want you can request me a prompt to fill about almost anything (Harrymort/Tomarry related of course) although please I won't do a 4th part of this tree-shots, it was supposed to be one-shot

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction  
**


	4. Hogwarts Express

For **_rightonthelimit (underxmyxumbrella)_** who posted a pic on Harrymort Facebook group and requested for someone to do a fic with it  
the pic is on my AO3 account i won't try to share here as fanfiction delete links, just look for "hogwarts express isys skeeter archive of our own" on google and you'll find me, i'm sure.

* * *

Summary: Harry decided to buy a van and Tom went along with it... Will he regret it?

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

**Prompts **

**–Hogwarts Express–**

Harry had decided to buy a van, Tom really didn't understand why but accepted to go with Harry to the local rent-a-car and helped Harry pick his van. His male lover ended up buying a white van that Harry promised to clean and paint but that the motor was good enough, in Tom's standards.

Didn't Tom know that the very next day he arrived home to see the van with the letters "Hogwart's Express' painted on the side. What was Harry thinking?

"Harry?"

"Yes, Tom?" his lover asked, his voice coming from the ktchen.

Tom went to the kitchen and looked at his younger male lover that was preparing dinner, his face and hands filled with black paint.

"Weren't you supposed to clean and paint the new van?"

Harry smiled warmly that almost made tom forget the issue in question.

"I did... did you see it? My own Hogwarts Express."

Tom massaged his eyebrows tiredly. What in Merlin had he been thinking when he had bought his young lover the Harry Potter's books all those years ago when they had been in high school?

**The End!**

* * *

Hi

This is a prompt idea given by **_rightonthelimit (underxmyxumbrella)_** from AO3 who posted a pic on Harrymort Facebook group and requested for someone to do a fic with it  
the pic is on my AO3 account i won't try to share here as fanfiction delete links, just look for "hogwarts express isys skeeter archive of our own" on google and you'll find me, i'm sure.

If you want you can request me a prompt to fill about almost anything (Harrymort/Tomarry related of course) although please I won't do a 4th part of this tree-shots, it was supposed to be one-shot

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction  
**


	5. Picnic Supplies

**Summary:** All Harry wanted was to shop for his camping trip things... all tom wanted was to persuade him to stay. Neither of them imagined what they would find in the picnic supplies section...

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling

**Pairings: **HP/TR

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Muggle, Slash, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot

**Nr words in this chapter:** 505

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

**Picnic Supplies**

"I'm unsure if I enjoy this idea of letting you go camping." His grey eyed, dark haired lover said yet again.

The green eyed, dark messy haired male rolled his eyes and entering the community store to buy the things he still needed for the camping he had been planning for over a month. Sometimes his lover could be really possessive.

"Honestly Tom. I asked if you wanted to come, you said no, so deal with it. I've been camping with the Weasleys for years, it became tradition so either you like it or not, I'm going!" he said stubbornly.

Tom huffed angrily but contained his retort. What was a good thing, seriously, inside a community store was the last place you would want to be while arguing with your lover, wither your gay or not. Harry knew that Tom didn't like the Weasleys but Harry had been friends with them before Tom had even started to notice that Harry existed. Tom had always been the centre of the attention in classes, since pre-school. While Harry… he usually just stayed with Ron at the back trying to avoid his cousin's attention. Until this day Harry had yet to understand when Tom had noticed him… or even why. He was anything noticeable, Tom was. Harry dared a look at his lover to notice the other teen's eyes on him. They were always on him, as if Tom wanted to keep Harry just to himself. It was embarrassing and at the same time it was flirting. The two arrived the picnic supplies shelves so Harry could get the last things he needed for the camping when his eyes grew wide, his face going deep red not quite believing what was in there. Harry didn't even dared to look at Tom, certainly his lover was starting to get wrong ideas and…

If Harry thought he couldn't go redder he was mistaken as suddenly he found Tom grabbing one of the boxes of condoms and look at it.

"I think I'm going with you." Tom stated and when Harry turned to him, surprised the teen showed the box and let it drop on Harry's shopping cart. "Camping is starting to grow on me." He added.

"Tom!" Harry screeched embarrassed and made a move to put the box back on the shelves but the dam teen stopped him and pushed the shopping cart to the next shelve.

"What else do we need?" he asked, not letting go of Harry's hand from when he had grabbed it when Harry had tried to grab the box. Tom peeked a look at Harry and then ahead. "Maybe some lube, right?"

"We're going camping, Tom! It not equals having… sex!" Harry whispered the last word, quite embarrassed.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm certain our tent won't move too much while the other will be asleep…" Tom argued amused making Harry go even redder at the thought of what he meant.

And wasn't life a bitch for making him be looking forward for it?

**The End!**

* * *

Hi  
this fic was based by a picture i saw on facebook, as i can't share pictures in fanfiction doc net you will have to go check on my AO3 account as the picture is there. link to this story on my AO3 account is on my profile at the bottom link, the picture is at the bottom note

~Isys


End file.
